


A Waggly Tale

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Post-Chosen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Buffy and Giles talk about making commitments, Buffy's tendency to dance around a subject, and waggly tails.





	A Waggly Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51kas81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51kas81/gifts).



> This is all-dialog. So, to make things easier, Buffy's lines will be written like this and _Giles's will be written like this_.
> 
> This is for 51kas81 as a great big thank you for everything she does to keep the Giles fandom alive and kicking. She requested that Giles have a dog, preferably a terrier or a beagle.

“Giles? Um… so…”  
  
_“Buffy, there is nothing you could do to fill me with more dread than when you dance around a subject. Please just spit it out.”_  
  
“I kind of committed to something that you might like. I hope you do. But you might not and it’s too late to back out. Well, maybe not. Except yes, it is because…”  
  
_“Buffy!”_  
  
“Right. Sorry. Um, so, this is Otto.”  
  
_“Ott— Oh!”_  
  
“Say hi, Otto.”  
  
*ARF*  
  
“See, Giles, he’s really smart. One of the girls found him on patrol. We think he might be a beagle/ terrier mix.”   
  
_“Well, hello, little man! Aren’t you handsome? Yes, you are!”_  
  
*ARF*  
  
_“Yes!”_  
  
*ARF*  
  
_“Good boy! Such a good boy!”_  
  
“Oh good! You like each other! This makes things so much easier!”  
  
_“What do you mean, Buffy?”_  
  
“See, it’s like that song about the doggie in the window.”  
  
_“I'm afraid I don't quite follow."_  
  
“You know… The one with the waggly tail?”  
  
_“I’m familiar with the song, Buffy. I’m just not seeing the connection. Other than Otto’s tail does seem to be quite… er… waggly.”_  
  
“Well, I must take a trip out to California.”  
  
“ _I don’t know if ‘must’ is the most accurate description. The Slayers in LA will certainly be grateful to see you, but I do believe they have things well in hand—"_  
  
“Giles! I must take a trip out to California…. And this is a doggie in need of a good home.”  
  
_“Ah. So, I gather that makes me the ‘poor sweetheart’ in this scenario?”_  
  
“Well, I was kind of hoping you would like to take on the role. Um, on a permanent basis. If you were interested.”  
  
_“Buffy—"_  
  
“I mean, I know we haven’t talked about it since that first time in Madrid. Well, I guess we did after the time in Vienna, but it was mostly just to reaffirm that we were still, you know, us and nothing is going to change that. Everything else is just a bonus. And it’s one hell of a bonus. Don’t get me wrong. But see, I want more than just the occasional—well, not so occasional. It’s been happening a lot more frequently lately, but what I’m trying to say—”  
  
_“Buffy!”_  
  
“Sorry. Beating around the bush again. I’m just a little nervous.”  
  
_“You don’t have to be.”_  
  
“I know. I… I do know that. But—Giles, I really love you and I don’t want to spend any more time apart than we have to. I don’t want to live in a place that’s clear across the city or the country or the planet. I want to be at home with you. I want the house and the dog. And maybe someday—if the thought doesn’t terrify the both of us too much— we might even try for a kid or two. And… um… Please say something.”  
  
_“Oh, Buffy.”_  
  
“Is that a good ‘oh, Buffy’ or a bad one, because—Oh!”  
  
“………………………………”  
  
*ARF*  
  
“………………………………”  
  
*ARF*  
  
“………………………………”  
  
*whimper*  
  
“………………………………”  
  
*ARF!! ARF!!*  
  
_“Sorry, old boy. Were we ignoring you?”_  
  
“Yeah, sorry, Otto. It’s just that your daddy is way too cute.”  
  
_“Daddy?”_  
  
“Daddy.”  
  
_“Oh, very well. Come along, Otto. Let’s go home. We have to convince Mummy that she would far rather be with us than in hot, nasty California.”_  
  
“I don’t think either one of you will have to work that hard.”


End file.
